Relationships
by perscribo
Summary: My contribution to the Bonesology 2019 February Fanfic challenge. The challenge was to write stories about the relationship between two people. Each story also must include a reference to a February holiday. Not written in chronological order or in the sequence of the February holidays but will cover all sorts of genres and include our favorite characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

 ** _Because Valentine's Day happens this month… how could I not write about the most romantic, solid, lovable couple in tv-land? How could my first story in this series not feature them?_**

 ** _Set between… I shan't say, I think you'll know by the end of the story._**

Friends and Lovers

As Brennan stood in front of the mirror applying light make-up to her face, she couldn't help but reflect on her life to date. When she had first met FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, she had been instantly attracted to his handsome features. His broad acromia stood out, tapering down to a slim waist, as if screaming out "I'm in great shape", which in her mind translated to what was very likely amazing stamina in bed.

She had remembered admitting that to Angela when they had worked their first case together.

 _Well, I do respond to the breadth of his shoulders and the strong jawline._

She remembered that they both had wanted to sleep with each other but on hindsight was glad that she had decided against it at the very last minute. Their first kiss was more than good, so pleasurable that she wanted to rip his clothes off right there outside the pool hall. But her head had always prevailed over her heart and even way back then, when she didn't yet believe in love, she decided that she didn't want her first time with the handsome FBI Agent to be clouded in a drunken haze.

 _We are not spending the night together._

 _Of course we aren't._

 _Why?_

 _Tequila._

 _So you're afraid that when I look at you in the morning, I'll have regrets?_

 _That would never happen._

She smiled, knowing for sure that Booth indeed didn't have any regrets now when he woke up next to her in the mornings. Her thoughts travelled back to their first case together. For reasons she could not fathom, what looked like a burgeoning relationship went south and she had slapped him. She had vowed never to work together with him again. But Booth being Booth somehow got them to become partners in work again.

She remembered their early days together in the partnership. She had an impeccable memory and she could not remember anyone who gave of himself as selflessly to another human being as Booth. He had taken it upon himself to also ensure her well-being even at his own expense. She remembered how he had left the hospital shortly after getting blown up and saved her from being killed by Agent Kenton. She had been immensely grateful to him and remembered how he had continued saving her life on so many other occasions. He had flown in all the way from DC to New Orleans when she had been assaulted and lost her memory. Partners didn't do that, she understood that now.

She had been reluctant to work with him at first but with time he opened up to her. She had learnt about his cosmic balance sheet and wanted to help him balance it. She remembered that day at Arlington when he told her about the Serbian General he had killed in front of his son. His raw emotion told her about the burden he carried every time he had to end a life.

As Brennan put on a pair of earrings, she glanced over at the tub in the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile remembering how she had burst in on him in the tub. She remembered the bullet from Pam Nunen that he had taken for her. She had seen much death in her work but Booth's fake death had affected her to an extent that scared her. His brain tumor had scared her too. When he couldn't wake up from the anesthesia, she was once again faced with the possibility of losing him. Her relief when he woke up was soon replaced by anxiety. He had kept insisting they were married. The thought of committing to him scared her. Scared her so much, she had to leave.

She thought about family and how she didn't really have one, how her had parents and brother had abandoned her. Booth had been there for her when Max came into her life again and left. Had been there to try to help her mend that relationship with her father. He had become her family, without her even realising it.

 _You know, I'm just, I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family._

 _Listen, Bones. Hey, there's more than one kind of family._

Booth had always seen her for who she was. She didn't have to pretend to be someone else with him. She now knew that he loved her for her intellect as much as for how she looked.

 _I liked Smurfette, that's Brainy Smurf._

 _Smurfette was stupid, shallow Smurf who only had her looks. Look, you're better than Smurfette. You have your looks and a whole lot more._

As Brennan turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror, she ran her hair brush through her long dark hair, trying to decide if she should wear it up for the occasion. She knew she was attractive, many men had told her that before. She wondered why she had never stopped to consider if Booth was attracted to her while they were still partners. Thinking back he had dropped her hints but her oblivious self did not catch it. She remembered his attempt at flirting with her while they were on a plane to China. Thinking about it now, she couldn't help but chuckle.

 _What I want you to do is take off your glasses, shake out your hair, and say "Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"_

 _Why?_

The memory helped her decide how she should wear her hair that evening. She glanced at the watch. Booth would be arriving soon.

Still in a pensive mood, Brennan reflected that their initial partnership, with the sole purpose of solving crime, bringing criminals to justice and balancing Booth's cosmic balance sheet had slowly evolved into a deep friendship, marked by mutual respect and genuine concern for each other. Somehow as time passed, she knew that friendship grew into love. If she were asked to pinpoint a time when she thought she fell in love with Booth, she couldn't. But she knew when she realized she loved him. That memory brought an ache to her heart. Their relationship was not only filled with good times but she knew it had also brought them both pain.

Turning him down that night outside the Hoover was one of the hardest things she had to do.

 _I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I wanna give this a shot._

 _You mean us?_

 _._

 _._

 _I am not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how._

And then he had come home from Afghanistan with Hannah. She had spent her time in Maluku contemplating perhaps that chance with Booth. Seeing him with another woman whom he seemed so happy with, made her regret her decision to turn him down. Her epiphany and admission of her feelings to him in his car that rainy night hurt. It had felt like a metaphorical knife to her heart and she never wanted to experience it again.

 _I got the signal, Booth. I don't want to have any regrets._

 _I'm with someone Bones. And Hannah, she's not a consolation prize. I love her. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but those are the facts._

 _I understand. I missed my chance._

She had been so certain she had missed her chance. Their relationship morphed yet again into one where she had to learn how to be friends with Booth but share him with another woman. Just as she had adjusted and admitted to herself that she was to spend the rest of her life alone, a twist she could not have envisioned occurred. Their relationship changed yet again. It had grew through the years from a partnership, two people working toward a common goal, to one of friendship, to deep respect, to something almost akin to family to lovers and to now. Her hand came to rest on her still flat abdomen. They were now a family in every sense of the word. At the thought of his love for her and their unborn child, she smiled. The sound of the doorbell heralded the arrival of the man who had so occupied her thoughts as she had prepared for the evening. She glanced at herself in the mirror again. She heard the doorbell again, characteristic of his impatience. Satisfied with how she looked, she hurried to answer the door.

* * *

Booth had spent the drive over to her apartment thinking about his relationship with Brennan through the years. How they had come to this very moment. Just a year ago, while he was still getting over his failed relationship with Hannah, Brennan had surprised him. She had taken him to the shooting range.

 _Just open it._

 _I always wanted to fire one of these._

 _You told me Valentine's was all about the Valentine's Day Massacre for you, so I thought this is a good idea? I got them from the Roaring Twenties exhibit._

Her Valentine's Day gift to him a year ago had touched him more than he could have anticipated. He had thought his chance with her was over after the whole thing with Hannah and how he had turned her down that night in his car. Her tears and her admission had tore his heart to shreds. He could not understand how and why he had to turn her down but that night it had made sense for him to do so. Brennan had always been his everything. He remembered the first time they met. It was love at first sight. She was so beautiful his jaw had dropped, mesmerized by her beauty. His awe-struck brain could only come up with that cheesy pick-up line.

 _Do you believe in fate?_

 _Absolutely not._

She had shown interest in him through the course of their first case together but things didn't quite work out as he had planned. Now, he was glad that they never actually slept together that night after kissing outside the pool hall. She could never be a one-night stand. He had always been fiercely loyal, Pops and the Army had taught him that. It was a belief he had brought with him into the FBI. He never liked partnering up but with her, their solve rate was phenomenal. He needed her help even though she irritated him.

She had become his partner and it was his job to look out for her. At first it was just that, one partner looking out for another. But as time went by and the their solve rate continued to grow, he started seeing her in a different light. Dr Temperance Brennan was not the cold, heartless person so many had believed her to be. She was not only beautiful and smart, she had a good heart too. Something he had been privileged to witness for himself. She had also showed another side of her to him. A vulnerable side. A side he only wanted to protect. He couldn't pinpoint when but he had fallen for her. Back then he would never admit it, but he had always hoped his guys hugs could be something more.

 _I wish you wouldn't keep letting me hug you when I get scared._

 _Hey, when I get scared, I'll hug you._

She cared for him back then, that he was certain. But he never wanted to jeopardize their friendship. She had always made it so clear to him that she didn't share the same beliefs as he did when it came to love and marriage. He hated talking about his old man but their friendship had grew to a point where he could reveal to her that he had an abusive alcoholic father. She had risked her life to save him from Heather Taffet, that was something he would never forget.

When he found out that she had been abused in foster care he resolved to never let anyone hurt her ever again. She was beautify and exquisite and she deserved only to be happy. Her smiles had become addictive to him and he endeavored to make her smile more, just so he could see them, just so he could know that he was the one who put them there. Back then he kept those secret thoughts to himself, but his coma dream made him see what they could have. When he woke up, he knew without a doubt that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He knew she wasn't ready but he hoped someday she would be. That night outside the Hoover was his downfall. Encouraged by Sweets he had rushed her into something he now knew she wasn't ready for.

 _Just hear me out, all right? When you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright it's always the guy who says, "I knew". I knew, right from the beginning._

He had always known and he still did. They would hit that 50 years, he was certain of it. But that night it didn't seem so. That night she had broke his heart and he experienced a pain he never had experienced before. Not even after his torture at the hands of the enemy, the beatings his father melting down on him. That night, those hurts seemed nothing compared to the words she had uttered to him.

She had run to Maluku and he knew he could not remain in DC. In Afghanistan, he thought that he had managed to move on with Hannah. He had honestly thought he loved Hannah, until he came back home. Until he saw Brennan again. He knew then he was doomed. It was her, it had always been her.

His relationship with Hannah had ended but she had stood by him, despite how he had treated her. He had not expected her to.

 _You stay here and you have a drink with me. Alright? Maybe, we have a little small talk, chitchat._

 _And if you're not, well you can leave. There's the door. And, tomorrow I'll find you a new FBI guy._

 _Those are my only choices?_

 _Yeah. Those are your only choices._

 _Then I'll have a drink._

That night after freeing themselves from the stuck elevator in his apartment and after the case had been solved, she had talked about the possibility of a future together and it gave him hope. A hope he had once lost.

 _When you and I met, I was an impervious substance. Now I am a strong substance._

 _I think I know what you mean._

 _A time could come when you aren't angry anymore and I'm strong enough to risk losing the last of my imperviousness. Maybe then we could try to be together._

Vincent's death had pushed them into something they had been ready for but neither had dared to make the first move, for fear of losing that comfortable friendship. That night when she got into bed with him and they made love, it had been the point of no return. That night made all the heartache they had caused each other worth it. Their relationship had changed, from partners, to friends to lovers. When she had broken the news to him in the early hours of the morning, he was initially afraid he was still trapped in that coma dream. That dream he had once thought unattainable.

 _I'm pregnant. You're the father._

Those words would change their lives and their relationship forever. He smiled to himself, thinking of their baby growing inside her. Anxious that she had not yet answered the door, he rapped quickly on her door, wondering if she had heard the doorbell. The door opened. In her low cut blue dress and her hair up to reveal the creamy skin on the column of her neck, he was greeted with a vision of beauty. His jaw dropped like at their first meeting. Along with his jaw, the bouquet of daffodils that was in his hands fell to the floor.

"Hi." She greeted him almost shyly. She stepped back, motioning for him to enter.

Something inside him snapped and he stepped into her apartment, hands on her hips, pushing her back until her back hit the wall. His lips crushed hers and they enjoyed the pleasure of each other's tongue moving against theirs. After how long, both were unsure but she broke the kiss, out of breath.

"I take it you like what I'm wearing?" She said, inhaling to try to catch her breath.

Breathing equally hard he rasped, "Yeah. You look just… wow."

As if suddenly remembering his manners, he quickly stepped back, retrieving the fallen bouquet, handing it to her.

"Sorry," he smiled. "These are for you."

She loved that charm smile of his. She brushed her lips against his again, smoothing her hands along his firm pectorals. She felt him gently push her back.

"Bones, stop. We're never gonna make it out of your apartment if you keep that up."

"You promise me a lot of sex after dinner?"

"Promise." Booth chuckled. His hand moved to her abdomen. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Baby okay?"

"Although at this early stage of my pregnancy there's no way for me know with absolute certainty, I'll assure you that the fetus is okay."

"Baby, our baby."

"Fine baby."

"Aww Bones… I never thought you'd call me baby."

Brennan gave him a look of annoyance, to which he laughed, attempting to kiss the look off her face.

"I thought you said we should stop."

"I couldn't help it. You just look so… ravishing."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Brennan replied as she moved to place the bouquet into a vase.

"C'mon, let's go before I change my mind."

"We could order take out."

"No Bones, it's our first Valentine's Day together, it's gotta be more than take out and sex."

"I don't see how a meal at a venue different from my apartment followed by sex differs greatly from what I suggested. But since you're sentimental, I'll go along with it."

"Look at that, Bones is compromising." Booth laughed. "And it's different because this is a fancy restaurant and you're a special lady who deserves a special meal on this special day."

Brennan smiled sweetly at him.

"One more kiss before we go."

The couple kissed briefly.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you Temperance."

"Booth I – " She paused, looking conflicted.

"It's okay. I know. We'll have many more days like this one for you to practice telling me you love me."

"I shouldn't confine telling you my feelings to just one day of the year. I have hesitated until now to articulate the words because I wanted to be sure that it was more than brain chemistry or my pregnancy hormones. I am now confident and can safely conclude that… I love you too Booth."

Booth thought his heart might burst. The love of his life who was carrying his child was declaring her love for him. He couldn't help but grin. He knew that their relationship had changed through the years and was confident it wouldn't anymore. They were now partners, lovers and more. It was more than he could ever have hoped for.

 _ **I'm sure you've figured out when this particular Valentine's Day is set in the B &B timeline. A longer chapter than my usual. Writing this chapter put a smile on my face. I hope it put a smile on yours too. I'll be back with more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for the warm reception to this story. angelena76, Lauwy, Dukefan1982, Phyllis, 554Laura, aadams00, mphs95, dms517, MstgSzy, GalaxieGurl, monkeypots, mendenbar, kareneb, LoveShipper, FaithinBones, Vmf447, regbride12 thank you all for your reviews. For me, as a fan fic writer, I derive greatest pleasure from knowing that readers enjoyed my writing. Thank you all again.**_

 _ **Now on to another relationship that really isn't featured enough on the show.**_

Siblings

"Bones why'd you buy so many tangerines?" Booth asked as he eyed the basket of fruits on the kitchen counter.

"The Chinese New Year is just around the corner, I thought I'd buy some. I was intending on educating Christine and Hank on other cultures. During the Chinese New Year, it is customary for relatives to visit one another. Traditionally, tangerines are brought along and exchanged during each visitation. They are supposed to symbolize luck and prosperity."

"Speaking of visiting your relations… you sure you're okay to drive up to visit Russ on your own?"

"Of course I am Booth, I've driven across states multiple times before."

"I know but it's been awhile since either one of us travelled alone."

"It'll be fine Booth. I'll only be gone for two days, three at the most." Brennan moved to press a kiss to her husband's lips. "We agreed not to take the children out of school. Besides Hayley's in the hospital, I hardly think she would want her recovery disturbed by her younger cousins."

"Right, but make sure you keep within the speed limit and rest when you get tired."

"I always keep within the speed limit Booth. You're the one who doesn't."

Booth pulled her into his arms. They kissed briefly again. "I should get going."

"Call me when you get there. And tell Russ I said hi."

* * *

As Brennan stepped out of the elevator she glanced down the hallway quickly locating the nurses' station. Inquiring on the room that her niece was currently warded in, Brennan made her way down the hall to the room she had been directed to.

The teenager lying on the hospital bed spotted her aunt immediately. "Aunt Tempe!"

"Hi Hayley." Brennan greeted her. She made her way to her niece's bed, and the two embraced.

Brennan then turned to her brother who was sitting by the bed. "Russ."

"Glad you could come. It's so good to see you."

"Yes it's really good to see you." Hayley nodded.

Brennan handed Hayley a stuffed rabbit. "It's from your Uncle Booth too. I hope you like it, he said a seventeen-year-old might not appreciate stuffed rabbits anymore."

"No it's great. Thank you Aunt Tempe."

"Christine and Hank send their love. How are you feeling?"

"Better than a couple of nights ago."

"Yeah she gave her mother and I quite a scare."

Brennan nodded trying to imagine how difficult it was to live with cystic fibrosis. At that moment, a nurse walked in. "It's time for your medications Hayley. And I need to update all those charts for ward rounds tomorrow."

"We'll just be outside Honey." Russ addressed his step-daughter.

Brother and sister moved to the hallway, taking the empty chairs outside.

"What did the doctors say?" Brennan asked.

"That they think her lung infection is clearing up. I think we got lucky… she didn't succumb to it this time. You'd think as a parent, you'd get used to it but… Amy and I were kinda scared for awhile."

"And rightly so." Brennan replied, the reached for her brother's hand. "I don't think you could ever get used to your child being gravely ill."

"That's why I called. I wanted to make sure she was getting the best care. I didn't mean to pull you away from your busy life, your kids, Booth."

Brennan shook her head. "No, it was right of you to call. Dr Ramirez is one of the best in his field. I'm glad Hayley's his patient."

"Thanks Tempe. Amy's working nights this week. She'll be here in the morning when I have to go to work."

Brennan nodded. "Booth says hi."

Russ shook his head, chuckling.

"What?"

"I'm the big brother but it always seems like you're the one looking out for me."

"We're family. Family looks out for each other." Brennan smiled to herself, remembering that it was Booth who taught her that.

"You're thinking about him." Russ smiled. "Booth."

"Yes."

Russ grew serious, the smile vanishing from his face. "You know, he told me."

Brennan looked at her brother, puzzled.

"Told you what?"

"When we came to visit last month, after we had been to Dad's grave, Booth just brought it up. I'm not sure why. He said your foster parents abused you."

"He shouldn't have told you."

"Listen Tempe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just taken off and left you. I should've stayed, then you wouldn't have gone into the foster system."

"That was a very long time ago. You were nineteen, barely an adult."

"After all this time, I'm still the one who seems to need you guys to help me out. I still can't hold down a job for more than a couple of months but you're a best-selling author and world renown forensic anthropologist. You've always seemed to be the one who has your stuff together you know? Dad knew that."

"You did what you thought was best at the time. I understand."

"You didn't always."

"I do now. Success is not always measured in terms of wealth or status. Regardless of the frequent changes in the nature of your work, you've always managed to provide for your family. You fell in love with Amy and made a commitment to her, raising her daughters as if they were your own. You've kept yourself from following into our parents' footsteps and entering a life of crime. For that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Russ leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh and Booth and I agreed that you should have this."

Brennan pressed a check into her brother's hand.

"Tempe, I couldn't."

"Booth and I talked. We insist you should have this. He said that if you didn't need it for Hayley's medical bills then you should consider it our contribution to our her college fund."

Russ smiled, speechless. He pulled her to him for a hug. "Thank you. Tell Booth too."

"I will."

The nurse emerged from Hayley's room.

"She's doing well." The kindly nurse smiled. "She's asleep now. Perhaps you should take the opportunity to get some rest."

"Yes you should go home. Get some sleep." Brennan agreed.

"You must be tired too after that long drive. You're welcome to stay with us. Emma's room is empty now that she's left for college."

"I already booked a hotel room."

"I see. Well let me walk you to your car then. It's kinda late and knowing Booth, if anything happened to you, he'd kill me."

Brennan nodded, laughing softly.

She waited as Russ re-entered Hayley's room to kiss her goodnight. She couldn't imagine how difficult it was for Amy and him. She knew that if it were Hank or Christine she would have been fraught with worry. She reflected on what Russ had said. It had never occurred to her that she had been looking out for him all these years. It had never felt that way. She was simply, as Booth would have put it, looking out for family. She again thought back to Booth and how he had risked everything, even his own life for Jared. At the time, she could not comprehend how he could do that but now she did. Jared had let his addiction and vices spiral out of control and it had ultimately cost him his life. Russ was different.

She thought back to that Christmas morning when Russ, trying to be a big brother had wanted to do the right thing for his little sister. If she had been more mature, she would have reacted differently. But she was fifteen, just like Russ was only nineteen. They were so young. That memory felt like a different life, almost as if someone else's memory, different from what she had now with Booth.

As Russ exited Hayley's hospital room, Brennan spoke. "I think I'd take up that offer to spend the night at your place. I find the thought of catching up with Amy in the morning quite appealing. I'll come by tomorrow morning with her to visit Hayley again before I leave. I would also like to have a word with Dr Ramirez."

"Great! Wait till you see the re-decorating I've done to my place."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys for reviewing. Vmf447, angelena76, GalaxieGurl, 554Laura, Memo3197, LoveShipper, aadams00, bamboo72498, FaithinBones, mphs95, kareneb, Phyllis (all the best to your daughter, wishing her a speedy recovery), regbride12 and guests.**_

 _ **The following is set shortly after the conclusion of season 10.**_

Brothers

Booth opened the door to the Founding Fathers, stepping aside to let a rather giggly couple pass him before stepping in. He glanced round the establishment, quickly spotting who he was there to meet. Forcing himself to hold back all judgement, Booth signalled to the bartender for a beer before taking the seat next to the Jared.

"You sure you should be drinking?"

"Oh hello big brother whom I've not seen in almost a year. How have you been? I've seen better days but I'm surviving."

Ignoring Jared's sarcasm, Booth pointed at the glass of scotch and the empty shot glass next to it. "You didn't answer my question Jared."

Jared sighed exaggeratedly. "Only two drinks. That's all I've had all night. If you don't believe me ask the bartender."

Said bartender arrived with Booth's beer. Booth bit down on his lower lip fighting the urge to ask. He would give his little brother the benefit of the doubt. In the past year, Jared had been typical Jared. He had seemed to have vanished from his life, not even once making an appearance since Booth's imprisonment. Jared hadn't even been over to his new house yet. His relationship with his younger brother had become strained through the years, especially since Booth had decided he would stop bailing him out of trouble. He knew it was a habit he had to give up. Growing up, Booth was the one who always stood up for Jared. Always tried to take the beatings from their father to spare his little brother pain. It was his job as big brother to protect their mother and Jared from their abusive father.

Booth remembered when every little thing would set their father off. Jared being younger and more mischievous used to get himself into all sorts of trouble. Booth would always own up to whatever Jared did, thus saving his brother from their father's fist, belt or whatever was within reach. Booth mused that on hindsight, he should not had taken all the blame. He had inadvertently become the crutch that Jared grew up leaning on.

Booth took a sip out of his beer. "So whaddaya want?"

"How about I haven't seen you in a long time and just figured I wanted to catch up with my big brother huh?"

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"I read in the papers that they threw you in jail."

"Yeah that was almost a year ago."

"I'm glad you got out. Heard they dropped all charges."

"Yeah I'm back to my old job now at the FBI. What about you? Find work here in DC?"

"I've been doing odd jobs here and there."

Booth nodded. Jared hardly ever held down a job since leaving the Navy. A part of him still felt guilty that his brother lost his job in the process of saving his life from the Gravedigger.

"Hey remember when we were kids, I think I was in maybe second or third grade and Pops had this new neighbour, moved in from New York."

"Yeah the family with the fat kid, what was his name… Dave, no Daniel."

"Yeah Fat Danny. All the kids called him that. He loved coming over for Gram's tuna sandwiches." Jared laughed.

"They moved away after a couple of years. Why bring him up? You ran into him or something?" Booth asked.

"Nah. I just came back from a job in New York. They were gettin' ready to celebrate Lincoln's Birthday there."

"Right." Booth chuckled. "I remember. Fat Danny thought we'd get a day off school like he did in New York. When we laughed at him for thinking that, he brought up John Wilkes Booth."

"And then he made fun of us, started taunting us about being related to a murderer…"

"You punched him."

"And he punched back and we fell into the mud."

Booth smiled shaking his head. "I tried to stop the fight and got pulled into the mud too. Grams got so mad that she had to wash all that mud off."

"We had to stay home and help her with the chores every ay after school for a week. She didn't let us go out to play with the other kids." Jared smiled at the memory. "God bless Grams, I miss her."

"I miss Pops too." Booth paused, taking another long drink from his beer bottle. "I uh… I couldn't be there.. at his funeral. Bones said you were there."

"Yeah least I could do for Pops. He was always there for us. I wanted to go see you in jail after the funeral but… I had a job opportunity waiting for me."

"Look forget about it right? You were there for Pops when I couldn't. It means a lot that you were there."

"To Pops and Grams." Jared held up his glass of scotch. Booth raised his beer bottle and they drank to the memory of the their grandparents who had brought them up as if they were their sons.

"So what you asked me here just to reminisce?"

"No time for small talk huh? Even though we've not seen each other in more than a year?"

"Look no offense but I can't stay long. Bones is about to have our baby any day now."

"Oh right, yeah. Tempe's pregnant again. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You can see why I'd like to be home in case she goes into labor."

"Okay so I'll cut to the chase. I need money Seeley."

To say that he was surprised would have been a lie. Booth always knew that when Jared looked him up, it was usually because he needed something.

"What you in some sort of trouble? Owe some people money?" Booth hoped that Jared hadn't added gambling to his list of vices.

"No but I do need to pay the rent. And Padme…" Jared sighed. "She isn't exactly happy with me now okay?"

"What did you do?"

"Oh and you're always the perfect one right?" Jared shook his head, glaring at Booth. "Look she's just sick of me not being able to hold down a job. I've been trying, believe me Seeley I have. But I've had trouble adjusting to civilian life, it's just hard okay? She's kicked me out of the house and I figured if I had some money, bought her a gift, like maybe a diamond necklace, she'll take me back."

Booth thought back to the time not so long ago when Brennan kicked him out. "I'm not perfect either okay Jared? Truth is Bones kicked me out of the house not too long ago too. I just moved back home about a month ago."

"Really?" Jared looked incredulous. "I thought you guys were always solid. What did you do?"

"I gambled. Not just once but for a couple of months. Lost money, owed big to a bookie who came by our house to collect what I owed. When he couldn't get a hold of me he threatened Bones and Christine."

Jared chuckled. "So not so perfect after all huh?"

"Yeah. But we worked it out. I got help. I'm still going to GA meetings. Maybe if you started going to AA again? Got a job that paid maybe not as much as you hope or maybe worked you a little harder, two jobs, show Padme you can change."

Jared shook his head. "Padme's not like Temperance."

"I don't think anyone is like Bones but it's worth a shot. All you gotta do is try. Admit that you've got a problem and work on it. She just needs to see you're trying to change for her."

"Look Seeley, I didn't ask you here to give me a lesson on how to be a good husband alright? I just need some money. Didn't you say you needed to be home?"

Now angry Booth again wondered why he even bothered to try. "How much Jared?"

"Not much, not when your wife is a best-selling author. How about five grand?"

"What?! Why the hell do you need that much money?"

"I told you I need to get a gift – "

"It's not a gift she wants. She needs to see that you've changed, for the better."

"Oh and all of a sudden you know Padme so well huh?"

"No, I don't know her very well but I figured…"

"What worked with you and Temperance doesn't mean it'll work for me and Padme okay? So are you gonna help me or not?"

Booth sighed. He wanted to help Jared get back together with his wife but he also knew this wasn't the way. However, he also did not want Jared getting himself into trouble trying to get the money he perceived he so needed. At the same time he knew it wasn't a small amount and he needed to talk it over with Brennan.

"Look, Jared, I wanna help, I really do. But, I just got back together with Bones and I have a baby son due any day now. I wanna do things right by her from now on okay? I mean, I screwed up and she gave me a second chance, took me back."

"I'm not asking you to gamble here Seeley."

"I just wanna talk this over with Bones first."

"Fine. At least we now know who wears the pants in your house."

"Just…" Booth held up his finger. "One phone call."

"I'll be here waiting."

Booth got up, making his way outside. He quickly made the call home to Brennan.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi Booth. Is everything okay? Is Jared okay?"

Booth paused. "To be honest, I'm not sure. He wants to borrow some money from me. Five thousand."

"Does he own a bookie some money?"

"He said Padme kicked him out of the house. Said she got tired of him not holding down a job. I think it's more than that. I think it's his drinking too. Jared said the money is to buy her a gift, kinda like to buy his way back to her heart, or that's what I think he hopes."

"Booth that's not going to work."

"I know Bones. But he's my brother."

"Experience has told you that getting him out of trouble and allowing him to escape responsibility has not helped him one bit."

"I know. I'm just worried if I don't give him the money, he's gonna try some other way to get it."

"And if he does he will have to face the consequences."

Booth knew his wife was right. "You're right Bones but…"

"But you feel obliged to help him, just like you always have."

"Yeah. Maybe just this once."

There was a pause, and Booth worried that she was angry.

"I can understand your reasoning. Perhaps not in the amount he's asking for? That is after you've ascertained that his or Padme's lives are not threatened if he didn't have that amount of money."

"That's actually a good idea Bones. I'll tell him that I'll lend him half of what he's asking and he has to pay me back by next month."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I'm glad we talked Bones."

"Me too."

"How are you? The Tiger's not making an attempt to escape is he?"

Booth could hear Brennan's soft laugh over the line and he was once again immensely grateful she had given him a second chance.

"No. He currently seems content to remain inside my uterus with his foot pressing uncomfortably against my ribs."

"I'll go talk to Jared, lend him that money and then I'll come straight home and give our little Tiger a stern warning not to use your ribs as a foot rest."

Brennan laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Booth smiled. "I love you Bones. Thanks for giving me, giving us a chance. Thanks for believing in me."

"I love you too Booth. I'll see you soon."

Booth hung up. He glanced up through the windows of the Founding Fathers. Jared had ordered himself another drink. Booth sighed. His gut told him he wasn't doing the right thing in lending him the money but that was the complicated relationship he had with his brother. He knew he didn't have a choice but to help him out. That was what big brothers were for. He just hoped that this would be the last time Jared came asking for money. Deep down inside, his gut was telling him this was only the beginning.

Booth started back into the restaurant. Jared wouldn't be happy with his offer of less money but it was that or none and he was sure Jared would rather have some than nothing. He inhaled deeply as he sat down next to Jared again. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation but he just wanted to get it over with and go home to his family.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phyllis (that is a very valid point. Glad to know your daughter's recovering well, I know how hard it can be with a child recovering from surgery, been there, done that, kudos to you), regbride12, aadams00, dms517, Dukefan1982, kareneb, Poppyblue5, jsboneslover, mendenbar, FaithinBones, queenbee1711 (that story is in the works, shouldn't be long before I'm done with it), Dw.618, 554Laura, LoveShipper, mphs95, angelena76, Vmf447, GalaxieGurl, regbride12. Family relationships are complex and can be trying as so many of you have aptly pointed out. Thank you so much for reviewing. Appreciate it very much.**_

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying reading this series as much as I am writing it.**_

Partners

The hour was late and Brennan was about to retire to her bedroom for the night when a pair of headlights shone in from the driveway. Booth was finally home. She knew he would be working late and was glad he was able to get home earlier than anticipated. She heard the turn of the lock and the door opened.

Booth stepped into the house, dropping his keys into the bowl.

"Hey Bones. You're still up?"

"I was about to go to bed. It's good that you're home earlier than you previously anticipated."

"Yeah we wrapped up the meeting earlier than I thought we would. It's good to come home to you."

Booth joined her in the kitchen, wrapping his arms round her waist. She offered him a quick welcome home kiss.

"Kids in bed?"

"Yes."

"I'm hungry, I hope you saved some dinner for me."

"I did." She smiled. "I was going to leave you a note on the fridge about dinner. I'll microwave the lasagne." She removed the portion she had saved for him from the fridge, then placed the plate in the microwave.

"Thanks."

Booth shrugged off his suit jacket, draping it over a chair. As Brennan turned to face her husband again, she spied a large red stain on his white shirt.

"Booth! You're hurt!"

"What?!" Booth glanced down at where she was pointing. "Oh that. I'm okay, that's not blood. I promise. It's chili."

"Chili?" Brennan asked, relieved.

"Yeah, it's National Chili Day. Wanna guess how I know?" Booth grinned.

"I do not guess but taking into consideration that you had spent the day with Agent Aubrey, I postulate that he informed you of that fact."

Booth laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

 _Earlier that morning…_

"You know the diner's chili is pretty good." Aubrey said as scooped up a spoonful of said chili, proceeding to put it into his mouth. He licked his lips, satisfied with the flavors.

Opposite him, Booth looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "I know Aubrey I ordered it before. But I'm sticking to my pie today."

"I might order another bowl."

Booth smiled amused. "Don't forget you also have to finish your sandwich, fries, milkshake and brownie."

"It's not like you don't know me Booth. I will finish what I order."

"Right." By now he had gotten used to his partner's gargantuan appetite.

Aubrey motioned to Joanne, requesting that she bring him another bowl.

"I just hope it doesn't give you gas. I don't want you stinkin' up the car."

"Gas? What are you talkin' about?" Aubrey shook his head but couldn't help but smile at his partner's teasing.

"Here you go Hon." Joanne appeared with Aubrey's second bowl.

"Thanks. Happy National Chili Day."

"Happy National Chili Day to you too. Enjoy."

"What there's a National Chili Day?"

"Of course, you didn't know that?"

"I do now." Booth chuckled. "You know you should try the chili from Momma's. It's really good."

"I know right? Maybe I'll get a bowl to go before I head home later today."

Booth continued scanning the pages of the newspaper. A particular article caught his eye. It was no wonder his partner was eating so much today. Much more than he usually did anyway. Booth cleared his throat.

Aubrey stopped mid-chew, looking up. "What do I have chili on my chin or something?"

"You're stress eating."

"What?" Aubrey chuckled, shaking his head. "No. I'm always this hungry. Besides what's there for me to stress about? We don't have a case, I'm having brunch with my partner at the diner. And before you ask, things are going great between me and Jess by the way."

Booth threw the folded newspaper onto the table. He pointed to an article occupying the top left column.

"Your Dad's trial starts today."

"I didn't know that."

"C'mon, you're lying."

"Okay so what if I know huh? It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal Aubrey. You helped put your old man away."

"Wasn't the first time." Aubrey avoided Booth's eyes, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Booth gave the younger agent some time, taking a sip out of his coffee before speaking again. "You thought about what you're gonna do?"

"About what?"

"You know what. Look Aubrey when this trial is over, your Dad's probably going to jail for a very long time. He may not even get to walk out a free man ever again. You'll get losta chances to go visit him."

"And why would I do that?"

Booth sighed, leaning towards his partner. "Look when my old man died… I was angry. So pissed I just let it eat me up inside. I was just an angry mess. My Pops, he helped me see that the man I hated was his son. The man you hate? He's your mom's husband. She might be mad at him for what he did but him being back has gotta stir up some stuff inside her. You talk to her lately?"

Aubrey stared at his food. "No." He replied softly.

"Maybe you should. Do it for her, not him."

Aubrey paused before starting on his second bowl of chili. "I'll call her maybe in a couple of days."

"You know, after my Dad died, he left me some stuff. I wanted to toss it but Bones made me go through it. It helped me remember the good times, no matter how rare. My old man was a drunken bastard. He used to beat us up, no reason needed. Your old man, I'm sure you guys had some good times. You told me your Dad used to take you with him, when he went to see his business partners."

"Look Booth, I know what you're trying to do here. I appreciate it but I know what I need to do okay?"

"I get that. It's just, looking back, I wish I got to say some stuff to my Dad. Now, I'll never get the chance you know?" Booth checked the time on his watch. "I gotta get back. I got a meeting with Stark this afternoon and I need to prep for it." Booth sighed, shaking his head. "I really hate paperwork."

Aubrey chuckled. "You gotta love administrative as much as field work if you wanna get promoted."

"Who said I wanna get promoted? I'd miss workin' in the field with Bones."

"And me." Aubrey teased.

"Same reason why you decided to stay here instead of move to LA right Aubrey?" Booth crooked a smile. "I'll see ya later."

* * *

Two hours after he had left Aubrey in the Diner, Booth was in his office suffering from a pounding headache. He picked up another Agent's file, intending to start reviewing the case where gun fire was exchanged, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up.

"Hey Aubrey. We got a case? Please say we do, save me from this mountain of files."

Aubrey laughed. "Sorry no. I did however stop by Momma's."

"Is that?"

"Yup. Chili. I figured you'd be so busy you'd forget lunch."

"Thanks Aubrey!"

Booth stood up, taking the bag from Aubrey before sitting back down on his chair. Carefully lifting the take-out bowl from the paper bag, he opened the lid and inhaled, taking in the pleasant aroma. Aubrey took the seat opposite his desk.

"Listen Booth… about what you said earlier."

Booth looked up, waiting for Aubrey to continue. "You're right. I mean about my Dad. It wasn't all that bad. Compared to what you and your brother went though, what happened to me was probably nothing."

"Hey I never meant to make light of it. What Philip Aubrey did… you have every right to be angry."

"I know. But you're right, he was… is my Dad. We did make some good memories. Quite a lot of them as I recall, before he got caught and ran. I called my Mom. You were right about that too. She… she's not taking it too well. I've got some vacation days, I might just use them to go visit her for maybe a week or two."

Booth smiled. "That's a great idea."

"About my Dad, I haven't decided if I'll visit him, you know when the trial is over."

"You've got time. Not a whole lot of time but guess you can take some time. Maybe being with your Mom will help you figure out what to do."

"Yeah I figured that too." Aubrey smiled. "Thanks."

"So this bowl of chili is to thank me for my good advice?"

"We talked about Momma's and I had a craving and I figured why not get a bowl to go for my partner, who's also a dear friend whom I really appreciate."

"There's no need to get mushy here Aubrey." Booth took a spoonful of chili and grinned.

"Good right? I asked for extra cheese." Aubrey nodded at the bowl in Booth's hand.

"You know what's good is for you to help me with these files before you go visit your Mom."

"I can do that. While you enjoy your chili."

Aubrey stood, reaching for the top file. At that very same moment, the phone rang and Booth reached for his phone. As Aubrey sat back down, the file in his hand knocked over the bowl that was in Booth hand, causing some of it's warm contents to spill onto Booth's crisp white shirt.

"Aubrey!" Booth exclaimed as he put the phone to his ear. "On no, sir, I was just talking to Agent Aubrey… Now Sir?" It was the Deputy Director, asking to speak with him in his office. "Right, I'll be right there… with the files… Yes, I'll see you in five minutes."

Booth hung up, glaring at Aubrey.

"Sorry. You've got a spare change of clothes in your locker right? Why don't you get changed and I'll see if I can help you get the stain off. It's happened to me before."

"Why am I not surprised? Bones is gonna kill me, I don't even know how I'm gonna get this stain off." Booth continued to glare at Aubrey, "Stark wants me in his office in five minutes with whatever I've reviewed. I gotta go. There's no time to change."

Booth started rubbing at the stain with his handkerchief, swearing under his breath. He grabbed his suit jacket, pulling it on.

"At least this covers the stain."

* * *

The microwave beeped and Booth removed the lasagne, placing it on the kitchen island. The aroma of the food reminded him that he was hungry and that he hadn't eaten since the spilled bowl of chili.

"So you attended the meeting with Stark with the chili stain hidden under your jacket?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." Booth laughed. "Aubrey felt bad about it the entire day. Kept texting me to say how sorry he was that I didn't get to finish my chili and ruined my shirt."

"I'm glad you talked to him. Glad you shared your experience with him."

"I'm usually not the type, but it's Aubrey."

"You care deeply for him, just as he cares for you."

"Okay that just sounds wrong."

"Like brothers." Brennan laughed, knowing how much being perceived as a masculine alpha-male meant to her husband. "Now remove your shirt so that I can see to getting that stain off. As I recall, this is a rather expensive shirt."

"If you wanted to admire my awesome physique, all you had to do was ask Bones." Booth grinned as he removed his shirt.

"I might like to do that, after you've finished your dinner. I think I'd like to examine your physique in great detail."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Booth flashed her his charm smile.

Brennan leaned in to kiss him slowly. "A foretaste of what's to come. Finish your dinner. I'll be in the laundry room."

Booth watched as she sauntered away. As she disappeared into the room, Booth refocused his attention to the plate before him. He intended to finish his dinner quickly and join his wife in the laundry room as soon as possible.

 _ **I think Aubrey was a great addition to the show. Too bad he was added so late in the series. There was so much more to explore for his character and his partnership with Booth.**_

 _ **I had issues on deciding the name of Aubrey's Dad. When he was first introduced, he was Benjamin, then later on Philip. I decided to go with the episode when he actually appeared.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for your reviews. Phyllis, angelena76, 554Laura, latetobones, LoveShipper, aadams00 (they introduced Aubrey as someone out for his own glory but even then he was never unlikable), MstgSzy, Vmf447 (yeah has to give a shout out/throwback to that laundry room scene), GalaxieGurl , kareneb (Booth more than Aubrey I think but both did), FaithinBones, nirkamo, regbride12, jsboneslover, mendenbar and guests.**_

 _ **This was requested by queenbee1711. The following is set some time in Season 7.**_

The Ex

Brennan sat in the hospital waiting room, trying to distract herself with a copy of the National Geographic magazine. She flipped through the pages, trying to find an article that might interest her. Nothing seemed to catch her eye. Her mind was too preoccupied with the well-being of her mate.

"Temperance?"

A familiar voice calling her name caused her look up.

"Hannah?"

"Temperance, it is you! I was down the hall and I thought I saw someone who looked familiar."

"Yes, it is me." Brennan smiled. "What are you doing here? Are you visiting someone or are you ill?"

Hannah laughed. Brennan was just as direct as she remembered her to be. "I'm not ill. I just got back in town a couple of weeks ago. My editor wanted me to write an article for Rare Diseases Day. A change from my usual war stories I guess. I'm here to interview the family of someone with INCL. I must say, I've seen so much violence and atrocities in warzones but seeing a small child this ill, it's very distressing as well."

"Infantile neuronal ceroid lipofuscinosis." Brennan's hand reflexively came to rest on her swollen abdomen. "The prognosis for babies diagnosed with the disease is poor. But given it's rarity…"

Hannah smiled politely. "I didn't mean to worry you, seeing that you are expecting?"

Brennan glanced down at her belly, then smiled back at Hannah. "Yes. At this stage in the pregnancy, it's quite hard to attribute the girth of my belly for anything else"

Hannah had a sinking feeling she knew who the father was but was almost afraid to ask. She took the empty seat next to Brennan.

"Are you here for a check-up with your Obstetrician?"

"No. Booth…" Brennan's voice trailed, trying to mask her worry. "Booth had an altercation with a suspect this morning. The suspect hit him in the head and he requires some stitches to the wound on his forehead. He's undergoing a CAT scan now. The wound is superficial and X-rays show no fracture to the skull, but given his history of a brain tumor and subsequent brain surgery, the attending physician wants to make sure he didn't miss anything an X-ray couldn't pick up."

The last sentence was news to Hannah. "Seeley had a brain tumor? Was it recent?"

Brennan was equally surprised. She had thought that Booth would had shared that information with Hannah, especially since he had considered marrying her.

"Booth didn't tell you?"

"No. It happened before we met?"

"Yes. It was a little more than a year before he left for Afghanistan. He had surgery to remove a cerebellar pilocytic astrocytoma. He was very fortunate that it was benign. He has since fully recovered from the tumor and the surgery although it did take him some time to be fully himself again. He had a bad reaction to the anaesthesia and was in a coma for three days."

Hannah nodded, taking in all the information. "This is the first time I'm hearing this." It made sense to her that Brennan was the one who had gone through all that with her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm guessing you were with him when it happened?"

"The tumor? Yes. He asked that I go into surgery with him. His surgery resulted in some changes in his personality but that was temporary. He forgot certain things about himself."

"He was lucky to have you there to remind him."

"I suppose."

Hannah chuckled to herself. "You're a real trooper you know that Temperance?"

"I'm assuming you're not implying that I'm a soldier. Could you elaborate on what you mean?"

"You stayed the course. You've always been there, for Seeley. The two of you have been through so much together."

Brennan had never thought of it that way but now, having it pointed out by Hannah, she could only conclude that she was right.

"The baby you're carrying," Hannah nodded towards Brennan's belly, "the baby's his isn't it?"

"Yes. We're having a daughter together."

Hannah nodded, laughing almost bitterly. It would seem that her ex had moved on faster than she had expected, especially considering he had wanted to marry her.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You know as a reporter, I'm used to sniffing things out. It's my job to get to the root of things, find things that are hidden from plain sight. Deep down inside, I always knew. When Seeley and I were together, there was always a part of him that had always belonged to you. He never gave himself completely to me. Subconsciously, I think I knew but supressed it. Instead, I chose to accept you as a friend. I knew that if I was to be with him, I would have to learn to be friends with you. The two of you share a deep connection, anyone can see that."

"I never meant to come between the both of you. I was… surprised, when Booth came back from Afghanistan and told me that he was in a serious relationship with someone."

"Seeley told me the two of you never dated. But I thought I detected something. Did he lie to me?"

"Booth would never lie about something like that. However, before he left for Afghanistan, he did ask if we could be together. I turned him down."

Hannah nodded. "That explains a lot."

"I mean what I said. It was never my intention to come between the both of you."

"Oh I'm sure you're being truthful. After knowing you for awhile I know that it's not you to lie. I have always appreciated your candidness."

"After you came here looking for Booth, I initially found it interesting to observe him with another woman. Booth has had other girlfriends while we were partners but I believe you were the only one he truly believed he could have a future with."

"He wanted a future with you. But when you didn't want to give him one…"

"You're right. I didn't. As I recall, you didn't want one with him too."

Hannah nodded.

"Given the opportunity to observe the two of you together made me regret turning him down. But I knew I was too late. He genuinely thought he could build a life with you. And when I realised that, I learnt that I would have to accept that you were going to be a part of his life, perhaps for a very long time. That was when I decided that I would have to build a friendship with you or risk losing my partner."

"Hearing all this reaffirms my decision to reject his proposal that night."

"Booth was very upset. He was for some time."

"But you were there for him."

Brennan nodded. "I was."

"I think that's where we differ. See you regretted turning him down when you saw him with me. Today, when I see you here, pregnant with his child, it's not regret I feel. It's more like a bruised ego, that Seeley could have moved on so quickly after me. Start a family so readily with someone else when it's been less than two years since he asked me to marry him. And yet, there's some measure of comfort. Because even when we were together, I knew I could never compare to you. So it is clear to me how he could move on so quickly with you. I think it's for the best for everyone how things turned out."

Brennan was silent, unsure what would be an appropriate response. Before she could, Booth's attending physician appeared. Brennan anxious to inquire on Booth's well-being seemed to forget that Hannah was there. She stood quickly.

"How is he?"

"CAT scans are all clear. He's getting dressed. He can go home tonight. No signs of a concussion too. He just needs to keep the stitches clean and dry and have them removed in ten days."

"Thank you doctor." Brennan smiled in relief.

"That's good news." Hannah said as the doctor moved on to attend to his other patients. "I better get going. I'm sure you're anxious to see him. I'm glad we talked. It clears up many things I felt were left unsaid between Seeley and me. Tell Seeley I said hi."

"I will." Brennan offered Hannah a polite smile before picking up her messenger bag.

Anxious to see her mate again, she headed to Booth's room. As she entered, she found that Booth was already dressed, ready to go home. He smiled at her with the charm smile that made her heart melt. That smile felt like her metaphorical home, that smile that was meant just for her, that made her feel nice and warm inside, feelings that she couldn't quite explain with science.

"Hey Bones. Told you there was nothin' to worry about. You should've just gone home. Couldn't have been comfortable sittin' in that hard chair for hours."

"I'm fine Booth."

"Baby's fine too?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't she be?"

Booth shrugged. "I just love the two of you so much, that's all."

"How's your head?"

"Stitches kinda sting but it's not too bad."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours since you would be more comfortable there."

"I'm just as good at your place but my apartment's closer."

"Hannah says hi."

"Wait what?"

"Hannah. Your ex-girlfriend."

"I know who Hannah is Bones." After she had rejected him that night, he had never thought he would see her again. "She's here?"

"Yes she was interviewing the family of an infant with INCL."

"With what?"

"INCL. A rare disease."

"Is she waiting outside? Does she wanna see me or something?"

"No, she left."

"Good."

"You didn't want to see her?"

"No, not really. Hannah was the past. My future is with you," Booth rested his palm on Brennan's belly, "and her."

He leaned forward as much as her belly would allow, pressing a kiss to Brennan's lips. "Let's go home okay?"

"Okay."

Brennan smiled remembering the conversation she had just minutes ago with Hannah. She had been right. Things had turned out for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Phyllis (me too, I can't watch them either!), mphs95, Lauwy, Dukefan1982, Vmf447, 554Laura, mendenbar, yoshimi0701 (you are most welcome), LoveShipper, angelena76, GalaxieGurl, jsboneslover, FaithinBones, dms517 (how true), aadams00, regbride12, wentzer_**

 ** _The following takes place post season 12. It can be viewed as a companion piece to the previous chapter._**

The Other Ex 

Booth was busy in his office, typing away at the computer. He had a report to complete and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible, then go home. His cellphone rang and without much thought as to checking who was calling him, he answered.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth."

"Sully?"

"Yeah."

"You okay? Thought you left town."

"I did."

"So why the call?"

"I just thought I'd call. That's all."

"C'mon Sul, you don't just call for no reason. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's great."

"So are you gonna tell me why you're calling or what? Cause I have this report I need to finish…"

"Okay, okay. Summer… she's the oboe player I was telling Temperance about?"

"Oh yeah. Bones told me you were dating someone much younger."

"Was thinking of dating, then dated on and off for awhile… anyway seeing you and Temperance, it kinda gave me the courage to take the relationship one step further."

"You're gettin' married? Congratulations Sully! So you're calling to invite us to your wedding?"

"Whoa, hold up Booth. We're not getting married. At least, not yet, I think."

"Okay so you got me confused now."

"Look bottom line is, Summer and I, we're like dating seriously now."

"Right okay, I wasn't the one who talked you into giving her a shot so maybe you wanna call Bones to thank her?"

"Seriously Booth, you gotta let me finish. Summer was telling me it's Random Acts of Kindness Day – "

"Random what?"

"Random Acts of Kindness Day."

"Is that a thing?"

"Apparently, it is. And Summer, she went out and bought a homeless person a meal."

"Good on her."

"She said I should do something kind too and I thought of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Booth chuckled. "So what random kind act are you gonna do for me? Babysit my kids? Shine my shoes? Do my laundry, something like that?"

"You know when I came by couple of months ago to visit?"

"Yeah?"

"I was worried about Temperance, cause she just lost her Dad."

"I know, you told me."

"And then you had to go off to Newfoundland, left Temperance with me."

"I didn't leave her with you, I left on a case and you were still there, where she was."

"Right, right. And she went out to dinner with me as we planned. She did tell you right?"

"Yeah when I got back, after her Dad's funeral."

"Listen Booth, I'm sorry."

"What the hell for?" Booth was starting to get worried. Did Sully try to make a move on his wife while he was gone? He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Sully was going to say. He liked Sully as a friend and hated to think that he would do something like that. He hoped he would have to travel all the way to the other end of the country just to teach Sully a lesson.

"Listen, you're a nice guy and I consider you my friend. But if you tried anything with Bones – "

"It's not like that at all. I just wanted to say, I didn't mean to come swooping in like that you know? You're her husband and Temperance and I used to date. We almost sailed off into the sunset together."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Must've sucked for you. To know that in her grief she turned to me instead."

Booth sighed. "Yeah it did. I just felt like her Dad's death was my fault and she was shutting me out."

"That's just her way of dealing with things, we both know that."

"I know but I gotta tell ya, it hurt to know that I couldn't comfort my own wife. To think that she blamed me."

"My intentions were pure Booth, I swear."

"I believe you."

"But you must've worried, maybe even a little. Given her state of mind."

"Worried that she'd cheat on me with you? Look Bones she… I trust her okay? I mean she had her views on monogamy… but that was a long time ago. I'd like to think I had a part to play in changing her mind. That having two children together meant too much to her to just throw it all away. But she was grieving you know? I had my moments of doubt when I was away, you being her ex and all. But I had to have faith in what we have right?"

"We didn't do anything. And I didn't make a move on her, I swear. I know her heart belongs to you. I just wanted to call and assure you that all we did was talk. She was upset too you know? That she could talk to me and not you about her Dad."

"She told me that too."

"If I were in your shoes, the whole thing would eat at me. I just wanted to put your mind at ease… and tell you that I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize alright? I'm just glad she had someone to talk to. You've always been a good friend Sully.. who also used to date my wife." Booth chuckled. "You'll always be important to her and I get that. She used to be so closed off but she's changed. And I think maybe you had somethin' to do with that. Even if it's a teeny-tiny bit of something."

Sully laughed. "We both know she didn't sail off with me because of you. The two of you wouldn't admit it then but c'mon, thinking back now…"

"Yeah you're probably right."

"I didn't exactly like my job at the FBI very much back in the day. But people like you, made it more bearable."

There was a pause before Sully continued to speak, "You're a hell of a lucky man Booth."

"You have no idea." Booth smiled into the phone.

"Temperance, she'll always be the one who got away."

"Hey you're with that oboe player now right? Summer."

"Right. I just wanted to make sure… no hard feelings right Booth?"

"Course not man."

"The next time you're in town, come visit okay? I'll make you a sandwich, that triple decker I created with you in mind."

"I'll do that. And you'll invite us to that wedding you hear?"

Sully laughed.

"You take care Booth. Being an FBI Agent is a dangerous gig as I recall."

"I'll do that. Thanks for calling. And if you need me to prove to Summer that you did your random act of kindness…"

"No need, but thanks. I'll see you around."

As Sully hung up, Booth's gaze fell on the framed photograph of Brennan and Christine. The photograph that gave him hope so many years ago when he had been in prison. Sully was right, he was indeed a very lucky man.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank yous to all who read and reviewed. LoveShipper, angelena76, Phyllis, 554Laura, yoshimi0701, Bonesnomore, GalaxieGurl, Vmf447, kareneb, FaithinBones, aadams00, regbride12**_

 _ **It's March but anyways, here's one more.**_

Hurricane

Booth cracked open an eye. The light streaming in from the bedroom windows had been almost completely blocked out by the blinds but they still felt too bright. They felt like daggers to his eyes. His head was pounding in beat with his heart. Booth let out a groan. He turned his head slightly to check the time, the action worsening his headache momentarily.

It was ten-thirty in the morning. He tried to recall what day of the week it was and whether he should be worried that he was late for work. He shifted his body again, his arm stretched out, confirming what he suspected. He was alone in bed, his wife was nowhere in sight.

He let out another groan before slowly pushing himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He surveyed his surroundings. The bedside lamp had been knocked over. Articles of clothing were strewn over the floor. One of Brennan's prized statues from a little-known island that used to sit on the dresser was also on the floor. The chest of drawers where most of their undergarments were kept had most of their drawers pulled open, their contents spilled out onto the floor.

For a brief moment, Booth wondered why their bedroom was in such a mess. He even wondered if the house had been broken into. It made no sense to him, he was sure he would have been woken by the commotion. And then his brain seemed to awaken from it's deep slumber and he remembered the night before and couldn't help but smile.

He pushed himself up to stand, his headache, wiping the smile off his face effectively. Not bothering to put any clothes on, he slowly made his way out of the bedroom. He found Brennan standing in the hallway that led to the family room. She was standing there, in her robe, her back to him, sipping a cup of hot coffee.

"Bones." His voice was gruff.

"No need to shout Booth." Brennan replied, annoyed.

"I wasn't…" Booth stopped. She was probably as hungover as he was. He slowly made his way up to her, stopping when he was next to her. The late morning chill hit his skin and he now wished he had the wisdom his wife had to pull on a robe. She handed him a cup of coffee of which he gratefully took. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he surveyed the family room.

"Wow, we did all that?"

"Apparently. It's either us or a small hurricane passed through the interior of our house last night."

Booth chuckled. "Yeah I'm thinkin' we had somethin' to do with that."

She laughed before commenting, "We have a lot of cleaning up to do before the children get home."

"And we'll get to it once I've had some ibuprofen with my coffee. My head is killing me."

"Coffee is a diuretic and techinically it could worsen the hangover. However, I find that it's the only thing that would help this morning."

Booth marvelled at how she could remain so squinty despite the headache she too must have been having.

"Last night was worth it though huh?" Booth grinned cockily at her.

Brennan turned to look at him, a returning the smile. She licked her lips involuntarily at the memory. "Yes it was. We started in the kitchen and had our first round of sex on the floor there. Then we made our way to the couch for a second round, followed by a third round on our bed. I do wish we didn't have so much to drink though, my memory is marred by the effects of the hangover."

"Well it was National Margarita Day, which also coincided with our date night."

"I do recall we had other forms of alcohol in addition to the margaritas you were mixing."

"Yeah I'm pretty good at mixing us drinks, maybe I should be a bartender once I retire."

"That would never happen." Brennan laughed.

"What me becoming a bartender or retiring?"

"Perhaps both." Brennan frowned. "I do recall knocking over various items in the throes of our passion but I cannot remember why we had to ransack our own drawers?"

"I remember that one." Booth grinned, happy to be able to recall something she wasn't able to. "After two rounds of sex, we started worrying about my super soldiers. You know how I got you pregnant with Hank the last time. So we figured, it'd be safer to bag my sniper. We were lookin' for condoms."

Brennan continued to frown. "I do hope we could find one."

"Actually Bones…"

Brennan sighed. "I am regretting my decision for you not to get a vasectomy."

"And I'm still not gettin' one. Besides, I thought you said you didn't mind adding to our family."

Before she could reply, they heard the front door.

"That would be Angela with our children." Brennan stated.

"Damn it!" Booth, remembering that he was naked, hurriedly handed Brennan his coffee, then ducked back into the bedroom.

"Wow!" Angela remarked with a cheeky grin on her face, as she entered the house, Hank and Christine in tow. "What happened here?"

"It was National Margarita Day."

"I can see that." Angela grinned.

"Hey guys!" Booth, who had pulled on a pair of jeans, greeted his children. The two children ran into their father's arms, then turned to hug their mother.

"Why's the house in such a mess Mommy?" Christine asked. "It looks like a hurricane went through."

"Oh um… I lost something and was very anxious to get it back." Booth quickly explained.

Angela laughed, pointing to a pair of lacy panties that was lying on the back of the couch. Booth moved swiftly to retrieve it, stuffing it into the pocket of jeans.

"Do you need help finding it Daddy?" an overly eager Christine asked, her voice seemingly too loud for her hungover parents' ears.

Brennan winced as she crouched down to Christine's eye level. "No thank you Sweetheart. Daddy has found what he was looking for."

"Hey um, why don't you two monkeys go play in your room for awhile okay? Mommy and I need to clean up this mess."

"Okay!" Little Hank, always glad to be allowed into his big sister's room said.

As the children disappeared into Christine's bedroom, Brennan turned to her best friend, "Thank you again for letting the children have a sleepover Angela."

"Not a problem Bren. Glad to see you guys had fun." She turned to Booth, her eyes raking over his exposed torso.

"Oh um, it was National Margarita Day and um… we had a little too much to drink." Booth's face turned red.

"We haven't had sex in quite some time, being busy with work and missing our previous two date nights."

"No need to explain Bren. I get it." Angela's hand fell on her pregnant belly. "Well I better get going. Glad I was of help."

"Thank you again." Brennan moved to offer Angela a hug.

"Like I said, no thanks needed. I got an eyeful of Studly…" Angela winked at Booth, "and of course I expect details tomorrow at lunch."

"Of course, that is if I can remember the exact details of what we did. I'm afraid the effects of alcohol has adversely affected my memory."

"Bones!" Booth hissed.

Angela laughed heartily. "Tell the kiddos I said goodbye."

"I will." Brennan nodded, wincing as the action aggravated her headache.

"Bye Studly."

The couple waited as Angela let herself out.

Brennan turned to Booth. "I still don't understand why you are embarrassed. Angela finds your physical appearance attractive, she has always told me that. I have also always shared details of our love making to her. She does the same about what she does with Hodgins. I find that we learn from each other, and when we apply what we have learnt, it benefits our spouses as well."

"Right. Only you could science up something like makin' love so well." Booth chuckled. "We'd better start cleaning up." He pulled out her panties from his pocket. "We don't want the kids stumbling on things like this."

 _ **This is my last instalment for the February challenge. Hope I managed to meet the brief with every one of these stories. They were very enjoyable to write, hope you enjoyed reading them too.**_


End file.
